minetime_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Xilitra Retaz
Xilitra Retaz Quote: 'The reason I kill and I hate, is because that is all that is left of who I am '''In Love with: '''Asylum '''Relationship: '''Now married to Asylum! Congrats to them! '''Relations: '''Doris(Mother), Peter(Father), Aikran(Brother) and Jackie(Past self) '''Friends: '''Calypso, Raven, ???, Jackie, Neal, Asylum,Tox, Jinx, Eina? '''Fears: '''Jackie Retaz... '''Weaknesses: '''If Jackie is injured, or changes the past it moight cause Xilitra to non-exist '''Strengths: '''Darkness, murder, blood, helpless victims O-O Heh... '''Powers: '''Demon powers, though she always uses her knife to kill '''Appearance: '''Black long hair with a slight fringe with of course- blood splattered on it, pure white pale skin, dark brown eyes, White blood stained hoodie (With an almost fully black splatted singlet underneath), Black shorts and long black converse boots '''Other Comments: ' -Real name is Jackie -Jackie killed her parents at the age 10 on the 23rd of February then a year later, on May the 5th she changed her name to Xilitra and started her murderous hobbies -When greeting people she always says "hi there.... :)" -Is a cannibal since the age of birth, as her parents forced this upon here. Therefore if she eats any food aside from human body parts she will vomit it out in a matter of seconds -Has a brother that was separated at birth, his name is Aikran (played by BBJCandyStorm) -Her personality is usually cheerful in a sadistic way but can change to highly murderous in an instant -Always has a large insane smile on her face, however '''VERY RARELY '''She will frown or get angry, in which case her eyes go from red to pure black -Can actually completely stop hearing people due to the fact that her ears were stitched back on after one of the vicious abuses caused by her parents -If you refuse to play her game (Hide and Seek Murder) then she will immediately hate you forever and try to kill you + her eyes will glow black -If her eyes glow black it means that she is insanely angry and Jackie is the only person to calm her at that stage -Has the words 'Bitch' (Left arm) and 'Cannibal' (Right arm) carved into her arms by her parents as a "reminder" that that is all she is and ever will be... Deep... I know... -Hates Asylum because he kissed her and told her that he loved her (Xilitra has thoughts that "Love is considered as a weakness") '''THAT FACT IS ACTUALLY UNTRUE NOW BECAUSE IT TURNS OUT THIS ENTIRE TOIME XIL HAD A CRUSH ON ASYLUM BUT ACTED AS IF SHE DIDN'T!!! -Hates Atticus for same reason as she does for Asylum (Look up! ^) -Doesn't react well with emotional feelings like if someone says, "I love you" due to the fact that it is though most disrespectful and rude to her -How Xilitra feels towards Asylum if asked (AND IIIIIIII QUOTE!): Xilitra: I especially DISLIKE *eyes glow black each time she speaks* HATE, DESPISE AND WANT TO Xilitra: ERADICATE ASYLUM!!!!! Then STICK HIS HEAD on a spike and throw KNIVES at it! THEN BURN IT Xilitra: TO A CRISP!!!!!!! Then '''take the ashes and STOMP ON THEM!!!!!!